


Передышка

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018



Series: G-PG13 мини [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018
Summary: Короткая передышка во время суровых актерских будней.





	Передышка

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Передышка  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1371 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Крис Эванс|Себастьян Стэн  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** hurt/comfort, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** Сахарная милота  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Короткая передышка во время суровых актерских будней.  
>  **Примечание:** происходит перед конвенцией в Гленсдейл, Аризона в январе 2018 г.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Evanstan &Co 2018 - "Передышка"

— Я прилечу в Санта-Монику завтра вечером, — говорит Крис, и Себастьян несколько раз кивает — поднимать голову с каждым разом становится немножечко трудней.

Завтра Себастьян тоже весь день в Санта-Монике: стилисты от Hugo Boss, парикмахер, маникюрша и какая-нибудь милая леди, у которой должно получиться скрыть мешки под его глазами. Потом красная дорожка, полдесятка интервью, сцена, еще с десяток интервью и минимум одна вечеринка, на которой он обязан будет показаться. Он ловит себя на том, что механически кивал все это время, и пытается подыскать подходящий ответ.

— Ага, хорошо.

— Себ, ты вообще спишь? — У Криса обеспокоенный взгляд, и складка меж нахмуренных бровей становится четче.

— Если есть время, — честно отвечает Себастьян. Мышцы лица болят от постоянных улыбок, но он все равно растягивает губы в ответ на сочувственную гримасу Криса.

— Держись там, ладно?

Себастьян снова кивает. В шее сзади что-то болезненно щелкает. Крис смотрит на него мягким обожающим взглядом щенка золотистого ретривера.

— Иди спать. Увидимся завтра вечером в аэропорту.

— Ага. — Снова кивать Себастьян не рискует. Крис отключается первым — не любит долгих прощаний, — а он еще какое-то время сидит, уставившись на погасшее окно скайпа, прежде чем находит в себе силы опустить крышку ноутбука, встать и добраться до кровати. Он отключается еще до того, как голова касается подушки.

* * *

По-зимнему короткий калифорнийский закат стремительно догорает, и небосклон заволакивают густые вечерние тени. На посадочном поле вспыхивают яркие огни, и небо над зданием аэропорта густеет до непроглядной черноты. Часы Криса показывают начало двенадцатого ночи, когда наконец появляется Себастьян. На нем плотный худи, кожаная куртка и любимые кроссовки. Очки скрывают пол-лица, капюшон натянут чуть ли не на нос. От него пахнет дорогим парфюмом, средством для укладки волос, совсем чуть-чуть алкоголем и потом и очень сильно — какой-то запредельной усталостью. Крис молча забирает у него сумку и чехол с очередным костюмом от Hugo Boss, которые так популярны в этом сезоне.

— Как прошло? — интересуется он. Из-за очков и капюшона не видно, но он может поставить следующий контракт с «Марвел» на то, что Себастьян страдальчески закатывает глаза.

Аэропорт Санта-Моники в этот час почти пуст: несколько уставших мужчин в деловых костюмах с портфелями и сумками для ноутбуков; группка туристов — китайцы или японцы, судя по виду; несколько семейных пар со спящими или хнычущими детьми. Никаких очередей у стоек регистрации и папарацци, караулящих на каждом углу, как в аэропорту Эл-Эй. Тихий ночной рейс до Глендейла — как раз то, что им сейчас нужно.

Пока милая девушка в безупречно белой блузке регистрирует их на рейс, Себастьян тяжело наваливается на высокую стойку. И он при первой возможности прислоняется к любой подходящей поверхности на всем пути от зоны досмотра до посадочного рукава и тихо стонет, наконец упав в кресло бизнес-класса. Он отрубается еще до того, как самолет начинает выруливать на взлетную полосу, и Крису с трудом удается разбудить его через полтора часа, когда пассажиров приветствуют в Глендейл, штат Аризона, и приглашают к выходу.

Здесь почти три часа ночи — на час больше, чем в Лос-Анджелесе, — и куда прохладнее, чем в Калифорнии. Себастьян спросонья никак не может согреться: дрожит так, что слышно, как стучат зубы. Крис крепче прижимает его к себе и просит водителя такси включить обогрев салона на максимум.

Улица, на которой стоит их отель, выглядит совсем не так опрятно, как на фото с сайта, но персонал приветлив, в просторном люксе уютно и тепло, и «Хилтон», где организаторы конвенции размещают гостей, всего в паре кварталов.

Крис отказывается от полуночного ужина, дает щедрые чаевые, запирает дверь, не забыв вывесить табличку «не беспокоить», и ловит Себастьяна за секунду до того, как тот падает на широкий диван.

— Еще пару шагов. Давай, ты сможешь, приятель.

Глаза Себастьяна, когда Крис снимает с него капюшон и очки, закрыты. Он валится на широкую, занимающую большую часть спальни кровать, едва Крис стаскивает с него куртку с толстовкой, и накрывает голову подушкой, прячась от света ночников.

Когда Крис, стянув с него кроссовки, берется за пуговицу на джинсах, из-под подушки глухо доносится: 

— Я т'бя тоже л’блю, но, пжалста, не буди, 'сли будешь трахать…

Крис закатывает глаза, но Себастьян, конечно же, уже крепко спит.

* * *

Первые признаки жизни Себастьян подает на следующий день около шести вечера: выпутывается из клубка простыней, одеял и подушек, не открывая глаз, целует Криса, мазнув по щеке отросшей бородой, и на ощупь бредет в ванную.

— Зубы почисти, — ворчит Крис ему вслед, не отрываясь от бурной политической дискуссии в твиттере. В ответ доносится шум смываемой в биде воды. Когда через пару минут Себастьян возвращается, волосы, которые он, вероятно, попытался причесать пальцами, торчат по все стороны, а на футболке расплывается мокрое пятно. Он целует Криса уже как следует, оставляя на губах пощипывающую свежесть мятной зубной пасты, падает на кровать и, как в кокон, заворачивается обратно в одеяло. Крис выключает звук на камере телефона, делает с полдюжины снимков — материала для шантажа никогда не бывает слишком много — и возвращается к твиттеру.

Ближе к ночи Себастьян просыпается снова, и на этот раз — голодным.

Крис заказывает все, что есть в меню, и следующие три четверти часа они проводят, сосредоточенно жуя, меняясь тарелками и слизывая с пальцев соусы и жир, потому что салфетки быстро заканчиваются. К концу ужина Себастьян снова начинает клевать носом, и Крис предусмотрительно вынимает из его пальцев надкусанный кусок пиццы, приносит мокрое полотенце и вызывает обслуживание номеров, чтобы забрали посуду.

Закрыв за официантом дверь, он несколько секунд размышляет о душе, но в итоге сдается и тоже забирается в постель. Себастьян поворачивается к нему, бормоча сквозь сон: 

— Давай останемся тут еще на неделю…

Крис фыркает, пригребает его поближе к себе и целует в непривычно короткие волосы на макушке. Пряди все еще слабо пахнут средством для укладки.

* * *

Их должны забрать из «Хилтона» в полдень. Крис просыпается в девять, идет в душ первым, чтобы дать Себастьяну еще немного поспать, заказывает завтрак и, когда его накрывают, тянет Себастьяна за большой палец на ноге.

— Спящим красавицам подъем.

Себастьян безуспешно пытается его лягнуть, промахивается на полфута, выныривает-таки из вороха одеял и в один присест выпивает половину кофейника.

— Оно живое… — ворчит он, разглядывая себя в зеркале ванной комнаты, и проводит под душем почти полчаса, прежде чем просыпается окончательно.

Ближе к одиннадцати начинают трезвонить телефоны: организаторы перезванивают уточнить, во сколько за ними прибудет машина; Маки интересуется, куда они оба запропастились; публицист из департамента «Марвел» по связям с общественностью еще раз предупреждает, что можно и нельзя говорить фанатам; Холланд ведет в инстаграме онлайн-трансляцию из отеля; менеджер Себастьяна интересуется, почему тот еще не в Хилтоне.

— Такси? — предлагает Крис, когда Себастьян заканчивает разговор. Тот мотает головой, с не просохших еще волос на голые плечи капает вода.

— Не-а, нужно проветрить голову перед всей этой болтовней.

Крис целует его в мягкое местечко между шеей и плечом, шлепает по прикрытой только сползающим мокрым полотенцем заднице и отправляет одеваться.

Спустя десять минут Себастьян заканчивает перерывать сумку и чертыхается. Крис вздергивает бровь: 

— Что стряслось?

— Я забыл футболку. Черт, я не помню даже, подумал ли о том, что надо взять еще пару футболок.

Та, в которой он спал, безнадежно испорчена пятнами зубной пасты и соуса и лежит на дне сумки Криса, потому что из них двоих до дома и стиральной машинки первым доберется он — Себастьян возвращается с конвенции сразу в Лос-Анджелес, а потом улетает на съемки к Кидман.

— Никаких проблем. — Крис пожимает плечами, достает из своей сумки запасную и бросает ему. Это обычная черная футболка из тех, что он покупает пачками — не новая, стиранная уже с десяток раз, но мягкая и уютная. На нем самом сейчас точно такая же, но Себастьяну она будет на пару размеров велика. По глазам Себастьяна видно, что он думает о том же самом, но в итоге он пожимает плечами и натягивает ее. С темными джинсами и кожанкой смотрится охуенно.

Себастьян бросает на свое отражение в высоком зеркале последний взгляд, удовлетворенно кивает — сейчас он совсем не похож на того зомби, которого Крис встретил позавчера в аэропорту Санта-Моники, — надевает солнечные очки и ослепительно улыбается.

— Пойдем дадим им новый повод для сплетен?

Зеркало безжалостно сообщает, что Крис опять выглядит в точности как влюбленно виляющий хвостом щенок ретривера. Он тяжело вздыхает, пытаясь перестать улыбаться, снова целует Себастьяна в любимое местечко между плечом и шеей — если так пойдет и дальше, завтра там будет здоровенный засос — и легонько подталкивает его к двери.

— Пошли уже, горе ты мое румынское.

— Я счастье! — возмущается Себастьян, спотыкается о порог, и только реакция Криса удерживает его от падения.

— Ладно, — с трудом удерживая на лице каменное выражение, соглашается Крис. — Как скажешь, только на ногах держись, пожалуйста.

Себастьян фыркает, и они хохочут как сумасшедшие всю дорогу до «Хилтона», стоит им только переглянуться.


End file.
